Is It Okay To Love You?
by Qwanrad
Summary: Young Uchiha Sasuke has to deal with the usual, college, part-time job and the constant screams of his female classmates... just when things does not get any worse, it does. Then one day.....
1. Chapter 1

**Is It Okay To Love You? **

**  
Author's Note**_: _I got this idea when I combined this with the beginning of Chobits. I mean, doesn't Hinata seem like a Chi to you? Hahaha, she sure does to me. It's been awhile since I wrote, so no harsh reviews, alright? I don't think my poor heart can take it. Hahah, enjoy! And yes, yes, I changed my username, AGAIN. I got tired of** higanbana-sama **and decided to give myself a unique name.

I do not own **Naruto**. I do not own **Chobits** or any other **anime/manga**, but my stories.

_

* * *

  
_**  
Tokyo, Japan. **_  
_  
It was the middle of the night, the starry sky and tall buildings decorated with lights.

A young, dark haired boy sulked, a small frown painted on his lips and his eyebrows, slightly furrowed as he slowly walked towards his apartment building.

The black school uniform he wore was now wrinkled and worn out, his blazer jacket was wide open, revealing the white buttoned shirt, some of the buttons were unfastened, revealing his collar bone and his tie hanging loosely from his neck.

His hands shoved inside his pant's pockets and the black boots he was wearing was kicking a tin can, every step of the way.

"Stupid, Itachi…" he softly mumbled to him.  
_  
Kick_

"Stupid, girls…"  
_  
Kick  
_  
"Stupid, part-time…"  
_  
Kick_

Oh, the poor tin can… what did it ever do to him? It didn't deserve such cruel fate of getting kicked with the boots of Uchiha Sasuke.

But there was no helping it, he had to release some frustration out of him.

He had to deal with this every fucking day. The constant beeping noise of his alarm clock, the harsh kick his brother gave him when he didn't wake up, taking the crammed, restless subway with all those annoying, groping people when they're near him.

Everyday, at least five school girls touch his butt and chest, and when he glares at them in return, they give him the innocent look and say it was an accident or they tripped.

Also, he could have sworn when riding the subway, someone pinched his butt this morning, when he turned around, he noticed a lanky, business man, looking at any direction but his, sweating and blushing like crazy. He inwardly gagged, resisting the urge to give the pervert a black eye and a bloody nose.

Then, arriving to his class, there was the bustling and crazy rambling of his classmates. The girls, were either giggling, putting on their make-up and talking about the latest fashion in the magazines they were reading or screaming out his name with their loud, screechy voices and waving their arms like mad, crowding him like deranged fan girls. As for the boys, they did the usual, daily morning pranks, wrestling and bickering with one another.

After that, he had his part time job to go to. Unfortunately, he had to work for his older brother's friend. Itachi always bugged him about paying his share of the rent… and forced him into working with no other, than that blond, androgynous art freak.

Even worse, the job was held in a night club bar.

Who the hell names their club bar, BANGIN' ART?!

And the slogan? Art is bang? For an art freak, he sure is creative.

Just when he thought he could get away from the girls in class, he has to go through more of them at night. It gave him shivers just thinking about it. The loud music pumping, bright lights flashing that blinds his vision every tens seconds, crazy body movements the people do on the dance floor as they move their body, basically a crowded area filled with musk and sweat.

Luckily he didn't have to get in between the mess, seeing how he was one of the bartenders, awaiting on one of the counters.

Though, the non-stop flirting was irritating as hell. The way the women with skimpy club outfits, rubbed themselves on him, using their seductive voices and licking their painted lips gave him a discomforting feeling in his stomach.

Suddenly, remembering the thought in his mind made him froze, as he stared at the ground, the tin can inches away from the tip of his boots.

Imagining their faces, he narrowed his eyes and kicked the can as hard as he can.

It landed several feet away from him, he could see the glinting metal steel of the can lid in the street light, half of the can was covered in darkness, shielded from the light's reach.

He sighed heavily and trudged towards it to resume the constant kicking.

As he came closer and closer, noticed something.

The large garbage bags on the side of the sidewalk, several fast food wrappings and a small foot, hanging on top of the plastic bags.

Wait…

....

....

....

_A FOOT?!!?_

* * *

His eyes widened in shock and realization.

His eyes traveled further to where the foot was connected to, a pale ankle, slim thigh and a dainty figure that belonged to a girl.

"Shit!" he cursed out, under his breath. He leaned closer to get a better look at her. Her hair was long, indigo colored and messy, her skin covered in soot and dirt and she wore nothing but a thin piece of cloth for a dress, covering the important parts of her skin.  
Sasuke crouched down next to her and blinked. Then, a couple of minutes later, he nudged her and whispered,

"Hey…"  
_  
Poke  
_  
"You alive..?"

No answer.

He scowled at his foolishness and placed his hand a couple of inches away from her mouth and relieved to feel her soft breath graze the palm of his skin.

He stood up and scratched the back of his head, still scowling at the unconscious girl in front of him. What the hell is he going to do now?  
_  
'I could just call Itachi or the police and they'll be able to do something about her…' he thought to himself, then suddenly thought of the aftermath if he did._

_'Wait, if I call the police, they might mistaken me for some pervert of kidnapper! Not to mention, it'll cause a big commotion around the city and everyone will hear about this…'_

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows, carrying a dark expression on his face. Just when he was about to give a call to Itachi, he let out a colorful curse out of his lips. He just remembered he doesn't have a cell phone.

"Shit, what the hell am I suppose to do now?" he mumbled to himself.

Then, he glanced at the girl that laid on the street beside him and stood still a couple of minutes, staring at he and sighed heavily.

"Look's like there's no other choice…" he muttered.

He bent down again and lifted to girl up, wrapping his arms around her legs and waist.

"This can't get any worse…."

* * *

The resident was empty, nothing but a couple of bedrooms shut closed, two bathrooms, one living room and one kitchen. It was neat and quiet, just too quiet.

Suddenly outside the apartment there were loud footsteps heard and a crash. Then a jingle of the keys heard.

The door knob opened and in came in an exhausted Uchiha Sasuke, carrying a pale girl in his arms, heaving in deep breaths through his lungs.

He knew the girl didn't look too heavy, but then again, he really shouldn't judge a book by it's cover. She weighed at least like the size of a heavy computer monitor, not to mention he had to carry her all the way up to the fifth floor.

Placing her on the living room couch, he collapsed on the floor to catch his breath. While doing so, he glared at her, though it was futile seeing how the girl can be unaffected by such a glare in her sleeping state.

Sasuke gave a small snort through his nose and trudged over to the house phone to call Itachi. It was 11pm and he could feel his eyelids slowly drooping down.

When he was about to call his brother's cell phone number, he noticed a couple of blinking voice messages left on the answering machine.

He blinked and decided to hear them.  
_  
Click_

_"You have two new messages."_

_"Sasuke, it's me,"  
_  
Sasuke snorted at the sound of his brother's voice, speak of the devil. 

_"I'm calling to remind you, tonight I'll be coming home late, I'm a little busy at work, so you'll have to eat dinner without me, there's a couple of leftovers in the fridge, just heat them up. Later."  
**  
Beep **_

_"Oh, and Sasuke…. Don't do anything stupid, you still have to pay up your share of the rent, not to mention I got a little call from Deidara saying you were slacking off at work again, don't be foolish, little brother. See you."_

_**Beep  
**  
"End of message."  
_  
After he was done hearing the message, Sasuke glared at the phone and pressed the delete button immediately as a vein of anger popped from his forehead.

"ITACHI!!" he yelled out.

He growled and clenched his hands into fists, tightly. He turned around to head into to the kitchen and take a warm shower, till he opened his eyes met himself into staring into a pair of large, pale lavender eyes that were in front of him.

"What the-?!" he backed away and blinked a couple of times.

It was the girl, and this time she was wide awake and standing right in front of him.

She tilted her head and a small word came out of her mouth.

"Hina..?"

Sasuke's eyes widened. "What?" he exclaimed.

"Hina…" the girl, said, this time stepping a bit closer to him.

He sighed and stared at her. "Is that your name?" he asked.

"Hina…." she continued to stare.

This time, Sasuke blinked and scowled at the constant repeat the young girl was saying, none the less, he introduced himself to the pale girl.

"I'm Sasuke."

The indigo haired girl's eyes stared at his face in interest and slowly, her lips curved into a shy smile.

This shocked Sasuke, seeing such an expression on her face.

"Hina!" she suddenly leaped up, her arms wide open and crashed right into him, making both of them land on the living room floor.

Sasuke, who managed to catch the girl with his fast reflex, also happened to have bumped his head and tumbled down on the floor.

With his eyes closed, he let out a hiss, then he opened his eyes again, seeing the girl's face just inches away from his.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, his voice raised in anger.

The girl stared into his eyes with hers and the corner of her lips curved as a small blush rose to her cheeks.

"Hina…" she said again and snuggled into the crook of his neck.

Sasuke, still on the floor, holding the young girl in his arms blinked and stared at the ceiling.

Suddenly, he felt sleepy, his body felt limp and his mind was unfocused, he muttered a word under his breath, just before his eyelids closed shut.

"Shit."

This day just can't get any worse.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I noticed that my writing style gotten a bit sloppy, -sigh- that's what I get for not writing my stories for awhile. Sorry if the story is a bit off and amateur-like. -_-

For those who are waiting for my other stories, Love Letter, Itoshi or Haunted Hitsuzen... please be a little patient! I'm also thinking of writing a Bleach story... I've noticed I write too many Naruto-themed stories and decided to write another anime story, so why not Bleach? Hahaha, maybe I'll do a** IchigoxRukia** or something...

Once again, sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoy my story. Leave me a review! I would apperciate it a lot. :]]


	2. Chapter 2

**Is It Okay To Love You? **

"それはあなたを愛してよろしいですか...？"

**Author's Note**_: _Hey, guys! Sorry it's been awhile since I've updated. My apologizes. To be honest, I didn't really know where to start with the second chapter to this story. Though, now that I recently wrote chapter two, I'm not sure if it's all that great. It's rather a bit messy and lacks many things... hopefully you'll be satisfied. After watching Metropolis, I've been somewhat inspired once more. By the way, you guys should watch it. It's a great animation film.

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own any other animes.

* * *

**Replies**: I'm grateful for the reviews! Thanks.

**SarahiNia **: Haha, thanks. And later you'll find out what happened to Hinata. Thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked it.

**satomika: **Weird..? As in good weird? What? Short? I thought it was alright... o_o. lol Ahah, even though I'm also a shipper of IchiRuki, I first started off with a Ulquihime story... sorry. I'm working on the IchiRuki story though. By the way, you should check out Ulquihime... it's a good couple too.

**BrokenAvenger21: **Haha, true. His life does kind of suck.

**simplegirl42:** Ah, thanks. Don't worry. I'll try to update as often as I can. ^ ^;;

**La Mariposa37995:** Hah, thanks. Glad you liked it.

**KiraUzumaki:** Why, thank you. Thanks for your review.

**HeartBrokenHinata:** Yeah.... well, I did the idea from Chobits.. so... it's somewhat similiar to the anime.

**Vampire Loser and Deadheart:** Thanks, glad you like it.

**skittles08:** Hahah, thanks. Hope you like it till the end.

_

* * *

  
_"Mm…!" Sasuke let out a soft sound when he opened his eyes and the bright sunlight shined into his view.

He flinched and placed his arm over his eyes, cursing incorrectly. Then while he turned around to the side, he let out a sigh of exhaustion.

"What… happened last night…?" he murmured to himself.

He rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times. As his eyes were adjusting he noticed he was staring at something in front of his view.

_Pale skin, long indigo hair, pale pink lips, long thick eyelashes…._

Sasuke froze stiff.

He quickly rose up from his sleep position and realized he slept on the floor of the living room. Now that he realized it… his back was aching like hell…

Then turning his gaze back to the girl, his eyes widened in bewilderment.

_'What the hell happened last night?!'  
_  
Jogging through his memories, he now remembered.

After he finished his miserable day of college and part time, he found the girl in a trash pile and bought her home…

He let out a deep sigh and ruffled his hair.

Not to mention that he also carried the girl all the way up to the fifth floor without first taking a shower or eating.

_Ugh..  
_  
He let out a snort of irritation and tried to shake the girl from her slumber.

"Hey, you…. Hey… wake up."

Suddenly lilac colored pupils opened up wide as she rose up abruptly, which made Sasuke jolt back in surprise.

She stared at him innocently and tilted her head.

Sasuke blinked a couple of times and scowled.

"So…. Who the hell are you?" he asked, rather bluntly.

The young, nameless girl blinked once more and parted her mouth slowly.

"Who… who are you?" she questioned in a meek voice.

His scowl deepened even more. "I'm Sasuke."

"I'm Sasu….ke." she echoed back.

Sasuke's left eye twitched.

"No, I'm Sasuke. You are…?"

The indigo haired girl pointed to herself. "You are…?"

Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes. He opened them again and stared at the clueless girl before him.

"No," he pointed to himself and explained. "I am You." then pointing to her, he explained once more.

"You are I."

She blinked and pointed to him. "Sasuke, you. Me is I…?"

Seeing how this might get confusing he rubbed his temples and tried to explain it properly.

"Look, when you're talking about yourself you say I and when you talk about a different person other than yourself, you say You. So I is you and you is I."

Sasuke suddenly stopped when he realized he was just said made no sense at all… did it?

His gaze focused on the girl as she sat quietly trying to take in the information that was given to her.

She looked up and directly stared at his face and pointed. "You are Sasuke."

He sighed, while an annoyed vein popped from his temple.

"Yeah… I'm Sasuke."

And so they were back to square one.

"I am who…?" she furrowed her eyebrows together, just slightly.

Sasuke frowned and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Are you stupid or something? You have no idea who the hell you are?" then cupping his chin with his hand in a thoughtful stance he studied her carefully.

"Maybe I should take you to the police or something…"

After hearing that, the girl suddenly gave him a frightful look and her lips started to quiver.

Surprised at her action, Sasuke's eyes widened a small fraction, then were quickly back to narrowed eyes as he scowled at the girl.

"Hey, stop that."

She said nothing but only stare at him with her glossy eyes.

He sighed again and ruffled his hair. "Okay, so I guess I can't take you to the police if you're going to act like that…"

"Sa-sa-Sasuke…" she softly called out.

"What?"

She looked down and fidgeted with her hands. "Who… am…I?" she asked.

He furrowed his eyes together and shoved his hands inside his pants.

"That's what I want to know." he answered.

While traveling his eyes down towards the petite figure before him, he saw that the girl was sad about this.

"Hey," he patted her head a couple of times. "Cut it out. I can't stand girls who cry."

She looked up at him curiously.

Slightly embarrassed by his action, Sasuke retracted his hand away from her head and turned his head slightly to shield his face from her view so she wouldn't see his blushing face.

"Mm… I'll give you a name." he stated, trying to change the subject.

"Name?" she repeated.

"Yeah," he turned towards her after his red cheeks disappeared. "I can't keep calling you girl, now can I?"

"…….."

"………"

Sasuke mentally cursed, he wasn't the type of person does this crap and certainly wasn't good at giving out names. Then it came to him.

"Hey, what was that word you said last night?"

"Last night?" she tilted her head.

"Yeah, the first word you spoke out after tackling me."

"…H…Hina." she whispered.

That was it.

_Hina. _

The first word she uttered.

_Doll…. _

He looked at her and silently smirked to himself. It kinda suits her.

"You're name is Hina." he confirmed.

She blinked. "I am Hina?" she questioned.

He nodded.

"Hina." she repeated her new given name softly, then looking at Sasuke, she gave him a soft smile as her cheeks turned slightly pink with happiness.

Again, surprised at her expression, Sasuke turned his head to the side to hide his blush.

Then, looking down at her figure, he noticed that she was covered in rags. So he removed his blazer jacket and handed her to wear it.

"Here, you can use that to cover yourself up for now."

She took the jacket from his grip and began to put it on. He glanced and saw that the jacket covered her well enough. After this, he had to make sure she gets some proper clothes to wear….

Oh, this day just can't get any worse.

"Sasuke!" Hina suddenly cried out, she wrapped her arms around him and tackled him down to the ground.

"Oof!" he fell down on the floor on his back once more with the young girl on top of him.

"Hey, get off!"

While turning over, they now switched roles, whiles Sasuke was on top; Hina was now bottom.

"You can't just tackle someone like that, you idiot!" he scolded while his hands gripped on her wrists.

She tilted her head and gave him a naïve face.

Just when he was about to get up, the apartment door abruptly swung wide open.

"SASUKE!" a loud, cheery voice ranged out.

Both Sasuke and Hina turned their heads to the direction of the loud voice.

"Crap!" Sasuke cursed.

In front of the door entrance was a tall, spiky, blonde haired boy with sun kissed skin and ocean blue eyes.

Wearing his school uniform, with his hands on his hips, he suddenly stared at the scene before him.

"Eh…?" the young boy blinked a few times, trying to adapt the questioning view before him.

All three of them froze silently.

Sasuke on top of a young girl in the middle of the living room floor….

Sasuke….?

Girl….?

"AAAAAAAH!!!???" the boy suddenly exclaimed out and pointed rudely directly at his best friend.

"You bastard! How could you?!!!"

**KONK! **

"You idiot!" Sasuke ran over towards his loud-mouthed friend and gave him a hard punch on the head.

"OW! You-! You're the one on top of a girl and wrestling with her on the floor!" he argued with the raven haired boy.

"Don't assume things before hearing out an answer, stupid." Sasuke retorted.

"BASTARD!"

"Who…are… you?" a small voice spoke out, interrupting the small argument.

The two boys turned their heads and saw that Hina was now standing and questioningly looking at the blonde haired boy.

"Ah! I'm sorry! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! It's nice to meet you!" he introduced himself and gave her a cheeky grin.

Sasuke scowled, while his arms were crossed together. "You idiot, you don't need to shout, she's right in front of you."

"Shut up! A loud and clear intro is the best way to greet someone! Believe it!"

"Hey, Naruto."

"Hmm?"

"You're an idiot, can you believe that?"

"GRR! Shut the hell up, bastard!"

"Naruto. Naruto is you."

"Huh?"

The boys were now staring at the young girl as she pointed to Naruto, bluntly.

"Naruto," then pointing to Sasuke. "Sasuke is you."

Lastly, she pointed to herself.

"I am Hina."

Naruto raised one of his eyebrows and turned his attention towards his moody friend.

"Hey, Sasuke, what's up with her?"

Sasuke sighed heavily and rubbed his temples.

"It's a long story…" he answered.

* * *

**Note:** ..... I think that was terrible.

Not to mention the chapter seemed rushed, lacked and also the character seemed REALLY OOC... well.. maybe except Naruto. Sorry for disappointing you... -o-

........

........

........

**THIS AUTHOR HAS FAILED YOU!!!!!!! **

*sulks and starts writing Bleach fanfic*


End file.
